


L'impasse/搁浅

by MondeEtToi



Category: invictus gaming - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondeEtToi/pseuds/MondeEtToi
Summary: 在告别这件事上，高振宁和姜承録也都尽力了。
Relationships: The Shy/Ning, 羞宁
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	L'impasse/搁浅

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及一点点不符合生理逻辑的性行为描写。慎入。

1/

厚重的酒店房门外传来敲门声。

姜承録戴着耳机，迟了几秒才确认真的是敲门声。正巧电脑画面变成了黑白，他扯下耳机，回头看见几乎全暗的寂静的房间，只有乱糟糟的大床透露出一点属于别人的气息。

敲门声又响了一次。

姜承録推开椅子，踩着拖鞋慢吞吞地走过去开了门。门外毫无意外是满面愁容的苏小落和以防万一一起过来的明奎。但那愁容在他开门后便立即隐去了，苏小落换上一副轻松的面具，张了张嘴愣是没说出话来，明奎接上一句： “ 想和你讨论点事。 ”

来者似乎也对这过分黑暗的房间有些不适，尤其是唯一的光源是正在泉水挂机的游戏画面。姜承録先一步回到电脑边跟着队友把投降点了，明奎则眼疾手快摸到了墙上的开关，让房间回到了敞亮。

柔软的地毯上展开着大尺寸的箱子，里面堆满了明显是每天被翻动着取进取出的衣物和其他东西。明奎的眼神在那件被压着的巴宝莉短袖上停留了半秒，赶紧转回头来与落座的苏小落坐到了一起。

“ 咳，今天的比赛你感觉怎么样。 ” 明奎照实地翻译苏小落兜圈子的话语。但姜承録显然没这个耐心，把视线从明奎移回苏小落，用中文回答他： “ 还可以。 ”

还可以的话你就不会一个人在这里关着灯打游戏了。但苏小落只是紧紧喉咙，没有说出心里话，转而进入正题： “ 过几天第二轮，我们想让宁王上，你可以吗？ ”

姜承録迅速地捕捉了关键字眼。他再次不着痕迹地看了一眼房间里空荡荡的部分，然后轻声回答他们：

“ 我**无所谓**。 ”

苏小落如释重负地点点头，一副那我不打扰你了的模样，语速也快了起来， “ 那明天训练赛下半部分让宁王上，你们试试手感，然后这几天有空你们俩双排一下，好吧？ ” 见姜承録手已经摸上鼠标，准备好了开下一局游戏，来访的两人便加快步伐离开了房间，还顺手帮忙把灯重新关上了。

但回归安静的姜承録并没有真的打开下一把游戏，而是在英雄界面点来点去，像是在寻找什么顺手的东西。算上刚才那一把游戏，他已经被迫点了好几把了，其中穿插的赢的局也是对面突然就溃败，十五分钟个位数人头，匆匆结束游戏。总之是无论如何都没办法爽的。

他本以为投入游戏就会好起来，但某些事他一个人尽力并没有意义。苏小落他们显然也是想到了这一点，才会特地来询问他的意见。他当然是无所谓的，谁也没有做错什么，那孩子真的很讨人喜欢，他本来也很愿意等他跟上自己的节奏。但现在一切到了摇摇欲坠的边缘。

想到这里他点鼠标无聊翻页的速度加快了。这时房间门再次传来声音，不过是刷门卡的轻微嘀声。进来的人被突如其来的冷意冲击着，明显停滞的步伐似乎是被内外温差吓到了。德国虽然没有彻底入冬，但整日维持着二位数出头的温度，酒店的公共区域早就充斥着暖气，只有房间里因为先回来的这人毫不畏寒而保持了室外的温度。

虽然反应过来是意料之中，但高振宁还是嘟囔了一句 “ 好冷 ” ，才继续往里踏出一步，看见了电脑散发出蓝色的光。 “Shy 哥你真的在啊，你咋不开灯 ……” 关于为什么不开暖气的部分高振宁就不问了。他清楚对姜承録来说，非必要的温暖只会反向搅乱打游戏的脑子。

姜承録心知是他回来了，但仍然直到听到自己的名字才把椅子转过来看向他。高振宁站在那里，无法看清姜承録背光的脸上是什么表情，迟疑了一秒还是打开了墙壁上的开关。原来是戴着眼镜没有表情，这倒也在意料之中。高振宁低下头开始解自己外套的拉链。

他显然也收到了苏小落的通知，回来时说的第一句话语气里的雀跃是藏不住的。只不过在见到姜承録后他尽量收敛了起来。这些变化姜承録都看在眼里，但他什么也没说，这次终于打开了新的一局游戏。

二十分钟后，虽然这把没直接点了，但是已经 1-6 的姜承録趁画面黑白期间回头看了看房间里另一个人，见他似乎是洗完澡换了身衣服，但外面仍然裹着外套。高振宁正蹲在地上翻箱子里的东西，无果后准备去看看墙角放着的自己的登机箱，却在这时听到姜承録叫他：

“ 宁。 ”

高振宁听不出他声音里任何情绪和意图，甚至没有起身就转头看向他，见他再次把椅子转了过来，正居高临下地望着自己，眼神被反光的镜片掩盖住，什么也读不出来。但即使如此，高振宁只是迟疑了一小会儿，就全然明白了他的意思。

“ 我 …” 高振宁站起来，避开姜承録紧追不放的眼神，往洗手间走去， “ 我漱个口，刚才和蓝哥吃了点夜宵 ……” 他的声音越说越小，几乎像是故意噤声，房间里又恢复了沉默。

洗手间里传来断断续续的短暂水声，等他再出来时游戏已经结束了。姜承録把椅子转向与桌子平行的方向，身上单薄的衬衫垂在扶手里侧，眼睛正盯着前方不远处的空荡荡的区域，像是什么都没有想。高振宁没来由地紧张了一瞬，赤着脚踩上地板往那边走去。

姜承録这时望了他一眼，复又收回视线，把右手支在扶手上，近乎是在催促他。高振宁来到他面前，垂眼看向他面前那块被柔软地毯覆盖的区域，寻思着一个更舒服的姿势。这时姜承録却忽然又起身，在高振宁回来后第一次离开了电脑前，走到衣柜里随手拿出一件自己的外套，仔细一看正是这次世界赛的黑色外套，但他也没有放回去，而是回来把它放在了高振宁面前的地毯上。

高振宁犹豫地，慢吞吞地，尽量让自己舒服地跪在了那件衣服上。

等到姜承録重新回到他面前坐下，他摘下眼镜，倾身靠近面前打开的腿间，算是轻车熟路地解开了他的裤子，掏出那根还完全软趴趴的东西。房间里还是没有开暖气，高振宁可以清楚地感觉到脸附近的空气是多么的冰冷，但姜承録明显一点也不害怕，因为高振宁的手永远是热的，嘴里更热。

高振宁先把上半部分尽量包裹进嘴里，用手揉捏着下方的囊袋和含不进去的部分。他的嘴唇摩擦着还没完全勃起的柱身，避着牙齿退到上面来，继续用舌头打着圈舔舐顶端。和这个男人在一起快一年，宁王的口交技术已经非常纯熟了，何况他大概本身就连这方面都有天赋。

他从来不知道这时候姜承録都在想什么，因为他也没机会抬头看他的表情。但他自己这时候都只在想一件事，那就是他们之间的事。

他们之间出了很大的问题。

高振宁睁开眼睛，又紧紧闭上，嘴里努力地吞咽着顶端的伞状物，把渗出来的液体都吞了下去。他想起来世界赛行程刚确定下来时，陈爱宁来问他，柏林的酒店还需要把他和姜承録安排在一起吗，他本想回答一句这不是废话吗，突然意识到原来大家都在猜测他们已经分手了，不过是因为队友关系才继续住在一起。因此他迟疑了一下说，你去问 Shy 哥吧，世界赛还是以他为重吧。第二天晚上，王柳羿抽空告诉他，当天训练赛结束后陈爱宁逮着姜承録问了这个问题，结果被对方已经努力克制的黑脸吓了一跳，而王柳羿凭借自己的韩语水平勉强听见他咀嚼了一句废话，然后礼貌地做出了肯定的回答。

这个过程持续了不到一分钟，高振宁感觉嘴里的阴茎硬挺起来，戳着他的上颚。他不太能继续含得住，只好睁开眼睛将它从嘴里拿出来，用舌头从下往上舔着，先是沉甸甸的囊袋，然后是肉柱上逐渐显露的青筋。总而言之他们还是来了这里，继续在一起。那么这个巨大的问题从何而起呢。大概是夏天开始时，他为了队友的事无法掩饰自己的不愉快，姜承録却并不明白他的情绪。他当然也知道自己的男朋友对这一切是多么的漠不关心，他能从游戏里抽出百分之二十的精力和自己谈恋爱已经是奇迹了。何况他们的语言也没有相通到可以谈论这些的地步。

但立场的差异还是很快就转变为了行为的差异，人后姜承録仍然会在无声的角落强迫他然后亲吻他，人前他们只做自己认为正确的事。于是流言从队内一路传到队外最后又传回队内，连苏小落都来向他确认他们究竟有没有分手，但在目睹他们每次仍然一起托运的那个箱子后，又将信将疑地离开了。总之答案当然是没有，但也许就快了。

地板的冰冷起初隔着地毯和外套察觉不到，随着跪着的时间变长，高振宁逐渐感觉到凉意顺着膝盖最坚硬的地方慢慢往大腿上蔓延。他把铃口渗出的越来越多的透明液体全部咽下去，继续试着把整个龟头含住，然后感受到整个阴茎在嘴里又胀大了一些。他想起刚才在餐厅，苏小落通知了他准备下一轮上场的事之后，王柳羿忧心忡忡地问他，你和 The Shy 的事会受影响吗。他想当然地回答，蓝哥你想什么呢，我和 Shy 哥的事从来就和比赛没关系啊。王柳羿却神色依然， “ 我可能不这么觉得。 ”

忽然间，高振宁居然听到了敲击键盘的声音。他本以为是自己的错觉，松开嘴里的东西，抬起头却看见姜承録不知道什么时候开了新一把游戏， QWER 正杀得非常爽。高振宁这才发现自己跪下来之后桌沿几乎就在他的头顶，这个角度完全够姜承録微侧过身子继续打游戏。这时姜承録明显是感受到了下身触感的停滞，抽了等回程的短暂时间低头看了一眼高振宁，正对上他疑惑地抬起头。

姜承録于是毫不犹豫地将椅子朝他的方向又推进了一点点，把越发肿胀的下体怼上他发愣的嘴唇。高振宁重新低下头吞下昂扬着的柱体，自觉地起伏着用它操自己的嘴。这时他听见鼠标不断被点击和键盘劈啪作响的声音，而一直没被戴上的耳机此时就在他的头顶，与他仅隔着一个木桌，里面传来他再熟悉不过的声音，诉说着某个玩家已经宛如神祇。

又过了几分钟或是多久，高振宁不是很确定，总之他感觉到膝盖仅剩一半的知觉，嘴角也酸到动不了，来不及咽下的涎水往下巴的方向流。这时键盘鼠标的敲击声都结束了，似乎是如愿以偿拿到了胜利，姜承録猛地伸出手来抓住了他的头发，将迟迟没有射精的阴茎往他的喉咙深处塞去。猝不及防的深喉让高振宁一下失去了平衡，左手下意识攀上了姜承録的膝盖以支撑自己。

但姜承録丝毫没有放慢下来的意思，而是完全按照自己的速度抽插起来。高振宁只好迅速调整好自己，努力打开喉咙深处迎接他。这时他感觉到嘴里的阴茎跳动起来，越发炙热庞大，似乎是要到高潮了。也只有在这时他听见一直一言不发的姜承録传出逐渐加重的呼吸声，终于在下一秒这根阴茎整个抵着他温暖的口腔，一股他没法看见的液体落入他嘴里，他不得不自动咽下去一些，剩下的呛住他的喉咙。

姜承録靠在椅子上，把自己慢慢地抽出来，呼吸也逐渐平缓下来。而高振宁迅速跌坐在地上，咳了几声后一些腥膻的液体从嘴角流出来，被他抹去了。他本想赶紧去洗手间再漱一次口，奈何膝盖实在有些缺乏知觉，只好等缓一会儿再去。他能感觉到姜承録正从上方看着他，但他始终没有抬头。

而姜承録是真的爽到了，身体也好，刚才打的那一盘游戏也好。他紧紧地盯着高振宁，但从这个角度他只能看到他头顶被自己抓的乱糟糟的黑发，和那只正不断揉着自己膝盖的手。实际上打开游戏前，他们想的是同样的事。即使他们不怎么谈论这件事。

从前他的脑子里只有这个游戏，后来有了事业就更专注于这个游戏，再后来才有了某个人。他想他们两人会在事业的上升期为对方陷落，大概某种意义上也是移情。因此他曾相信，最热爱的事物和最热爱的人一定是相辅相成的。直到有一天，这两者变得相矛盾。

无论是不是真的矛盾，他如此这般相信了：这个人也许会阻碍他最倾心的胜利到来。他不知道该如何解决这个矛盾，但即使如此，他从来没想过结束这段关系。

此刻也依然如此。

姜承録向后推开椅子，走到门边的电子屏前，打开了暖气。他确实不喜欢在过于温暖的环境下打游戏，训练赛和正式赛时他宁愿少穿点衣服。但眼下无所谓了，他走回到高振宁身边，本想将他拉起来，却见他眼角不自知地通红着，整个人呈现出一种乏力的状态，于是干脆在他身边坐下了。

这次高振宁对他的视线避无可避，脸上干脆浮现出和往常没什么区别的笑容， “Shy 哥，我刚才听见你杀得好猛。 ” 姜承録意会他的意思，点了点头，伸手摸上他的膝盖。那里已经没有他预想的那么僵硬，但仍然可以摸到骨头渗出的轻微凉意。和高振宁一直炽热的身体相比，这里确实是不太一样的。

姜承録有力的手指轻轻揉捏着膝盖骨上那两块凹陷的软肉，传递着温度。高振宁于是收回自己的手，放松地支着自己的身体。他其实知道自己没有那么脆弱，职业选手又不是用腿打比赛，他也不是第一次做这种事，只不过看到姜承録坐在他身边，他就干脆从善如流。

“ 好点了吗？ ” 姜承録声音温柔，简单的中文很好懂。

高振宁一下子说不出话来，似乎只要不谈及现实，他们两人就像从来没有经历过这个夏天，从来没有变过。所以他们谁也没有提由苏小落提出来的事，默契一如从前。高振宁不想继续维持笑容了，歪过脑袋不再看姜承録，嘴里又一次嘟囔起来： “Shy 哥，宁宁好冷。 ”

这次姜承録伸手从他敞开的外套侧面进去，环住里面短袖包裹的腰，将他拉向自己。明明姜承録身上的温度还不及他，但高振宁还是感受到了因为被抱着而不停歇传来的暖意。他越发放松地闭了闭眼，这时吻落在了他依然泛红的眼角，然后是嘴角，最后撬开了他紧闭的嘴唇，分享里面迟迟没有办法褪去的腥膻味。

高振宁有些慌乱地睁开眼睛，复又重新闭紧了。

2/

睡眠不好会影响发挥。何况明天是艰苦难缠的一日三战。

向来深谙此理，信念纯粹的姜承録，难得地盯着满目黑暗，完全不知道此刻是深夜几时。他猜想宋义进在隔壁和他一样难熬，还在继续打游戏也说不定。房间的隔音极好，窗帘紧闭，宛如墨色深潭的漆黑中唯一能令他稍微远离这焦虑，像从汹涌的海水里稍微探出头一样的，是身旁已经开始了许久的平缓呼吸。

明明这人承受着最大的压力吧，临危受命，如果一败涂地只怕会面临比原先更惨烈的舆论。即使是最不关心这一切的姜承録也非常清楚。

但他好像一直如此。在暴风雨中愈加纯粹。

慢吞吞地思索了不知道多久，姜承録翻过身，整个人伏在毫不知情的高振宁上方，看了他无知无觉的睡颜两秒，低下身咬住他微张的嘴唇。他的力度之大甚至不能称之为吻，牙齿粗暴地碾过下唇，然后拖出里面瑟缩的舌头与自己纠缠。他并非执意要将这人弄醒，只是身体动作先一步传达了意图。

高振宁也不是第一次经历这种事了，被吻时还没什么反应，接着被舔了几下脖子就忽然发出哼声。再清醒一点就慌乱起来，眼睛还未能完全睁开，嘴里已经嘤咛起来： “Shy 哥 … 别，别咬脖子 ……” 姜承録闻言停下了动作。高振宁恰好迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，正对上他近在咫尺过分明亮的眸子。

也许是因为不适应黑暗，高振宁感觉到酸涩的眼睛一下子盈满了液体。

姜承録想起他明天就要久违地上场，听从了他的请求，转而去解他睡衣的扣子。但他用一只手撑着自己的身体，只剩一只手来对付这些扣子，才解到第二个高振宁就感觉到了他的动作变得急不可耐，为了防止在黑暗中直接变成撕扯，高振宁赶紧拉住了他的手，自己解开了余下的扣子。睡衣散开，姜承録不客气地咬住他接触空气而挺立起来的一边乳头，舌尖用力顶弄着永远也不会出水的乳孔，连带着湿漉漉的乳晕扩大了一些。

“ 呜、呜啊 —— 好、好疼 ——” 高振宁像是舌头打结地吐出模糊的呻吟，但他也知道身上这人是不会停的，何况这痛感伴随的熟悉酥麻感一下子流遍了全身，让他的喉咙里涌起强烈的哭泣欲望。然后他很好地忍住了。这时他感觉到姜承録放松了下半身贴着自己，而他甚至 —— 根本还没有硬起来。

所以 …… 高振宁的脑子因为疑问而逐渐清晰起来，他本以为姜承録是想发泄出来才在半夜把他弄醒，却原来他根本只是想做爱。在比赛的前一天晚上？离天亮不知道还剩几个小时的时候？

“Shy 哥 ……” 他下意识地想寻找答案，但是等姜承録停下来看着他时，却发现自己不知道该怎么表达这个问题，迟疑片刻他只能低声为自己被迫裸露的胸腹抱怨： “ 好冷。 ”

姜承録非常熟悉这个出现频率过高的字眼。但他感觉房间里开了几个小时的暖气并没有失去效果，甚至他的手心微微有些出汗。何况高振宁的身体真的很热，难道他自己不知道吗？姜承録又看了他的脸几秒，那种略带不情愿却又根本不会拒绝，呼之欲出的委屈转瞬即逝，剩下全是炽热假象的表情，他已经非常非常熟悉了。而此刻这表情里又混杂了些别的。

姜承録没开口回答他，只是暂时停下嘴里的动作，俯下身子抱住他暴露在外的腰肢，让他贴紧自己。真的很热，姜承録清楚地感受着，然后这热度化为了更强烈的欲望抵在对方逃无可逃的下腹部。但他暂时没有动作，脑子里忽然想起了上一次在高振宁脸上见到这种表情时的场景。

他在舞台上调整设备，离比赛开始不剩多少时间，准备等队友也都调整好就正式入场。但不知道是不是别人的主场习惯不一样，冷气或许开得太足，他在测试鼠标时头一次感觉到手臂被过度的冷意包裹着，时间久了也许会有影响。迟疑了几秒，他决定回后台拿一件外套。他猛然站起身，把旁边有些紧张的孩子吓了一跳，反应过来后冲他微笑了一下。他于是也礼貌地飞速笑了一下，加快脚步往后台休息室走去。

进门才发现，这时正是比赛开始前工作人员最繁忙的时候，休息室里反而没有太多人。唯一没那么忙的，是正坐在房间角落摆弄手机的高振宁，待他用简单的话语说明了来意，便走过来把自己手边的外套递给了他， “ 拿我这个吧 Shy 哥，不知道你那件在哪，好像在车上，主要陈爱宁现在也不在，不能问他，反正我这个，我这个上面的代言也是一样的。 ” 说着还把外套的背面翻过来展示了一下。

姜承録没说话，接过外套时却碰到了高振宁被衣料挡住的手臂，是一如既往的温度。这也是为什么他从来不理解高振宁会是队员里最怕冷的那一个。明明他像是一直在燃烧 ——

“ 加油啊 Shy 哥，把他们都锤爆。 ” 高振宁收回手之后对他说，语气里含着过于明显的笑意。姜承録把视线从衣服上抬起来，正对上他的脸，某个转瞬即逝的表情之后，笑容和从前没什么区别。他本来想说些什么，但还是什么也没说，点点头后转身离开了休息室。

那天比赛结束之后，姜承録意识到原来体感温度的差异真的存在。但是他没有和任何人提起，因为他真的没有办法解释他突然发现自己过去冬不畏寒夏不惧热居然是因为一直和高振宁呆在一起，就像他也无法向任何人表达当他操高振宁的嘴时手指被灌入了多少莫名其妙的力量，那一刻他杀得有多爽。下面那个洞更是成倍的同理。

他唯一能做的，是更多的更多的汲取这个不会拒绝他的人。

高振宁被他抱着，睡意全无，只是感觉被他的阴茎顶着肚子，后面几个小时前被操过的洞不自觉地张合着，似乎已经准备好接受下一轮了。虽然不知道为什么第二轮比赛前夜事情会变成这样，也不知道姜承録沉默的片刻在想什么，但他什么也不想改变，这没什么不好的。

他从睡着时就自然微曲的双腿到现在也没有动，此时被姜承録束缚式地紧紧夹着，微麻的感觉让他想挣动也只能勉强往下蹭到姜承録的脚背。这时姜承録像是终于感受到自己还等着发泄，一只手继续揽着他的腰，另一只手从下面拽下他的裤子，干燥的手指直接伸进他收缩着的洞口。

就算是几个小时前才做过，毕竟也认真做过清理，所以现在异物入侵的感受仍然不是那么舒服。但高振宁没有抗拒，也没法抗拒，换了个姿势也只是换了种束缚，姜承録的动作里根本就没有给他抗拒的余地。

努力了一番之后，姜承録像是想起了什么，还是暂时离开了床去拿桌上的润滑剂。在他离开的这一小段时间里，高振宁躺在床上，除了呼吸没有做出任何动作，大敞的睡衣把被反复舔咬过的乳头停留在冰凉的空气中，湿漉漉的感觉逐渐消失，取而代之的是需要什么的空虚感。但他仍然什么也没有做，只是闭上眼睛。

这一切他都很熟悉了。他熟悉姜承録的所有行为模式，熟悉他需要什么想要什么。奇妙的是，在上一个冬天，正式建立关系以前，他本以为经过一年半的同事相处，他已经足够熟悉姜承録了。结果原来倾慕的感情不足以他了解对方，尤其是那些本来就没打算展示给人们看的部分，再漫长的相处也不过只能窥见一二。

上一个冬天，高振宁大病了一场，但是介于之后他也类似地病了好几次，所以那一次其实并没有什么纪念意义。只是生病正好赶上新交的男友回了韩国，而他回来的那天是比赛的庆功宴。高振宁带病发挥被要求好好休息，刚下飞机的姜承録也没有理由去，两个人便单独留在了当时的基地里。

高振宁洗完澡，穿着长袖长裤，状似无意地缩在训练室的沙发上，一边用手机打无聊的游戏一边从后面看姜承録一刻不停地打 Rank 。他的心里还残留着一点点以前做朋友时的相处模式，但他也很清楚一切都不一样了。过了一会儿姜承録离开了，似乎也是去洗澡，又过了一会儿他回来了，坐在了沙发的另一头。

姜承録是再正常不过的坐姿，高振宁却为了打游戏舒服早早地横坐在沙发上，加上他的身高，他赤裸冰凉的双脚离姜承録不过几公分的距离。彼时两个人没有公开，也没有光明正大地搬到一起住，心照不宣地赖在公共区域不走，不过是用错地方的默契罢了。

身为更不害羞的那一个，高振宁随口找了个话题，眼睛甚至没有离开手机画面，问他回家感觉怎么样。姜承録用只比蹩脚好上一点点的中文勉强组织句子，听了几句高振宁居然傻笑起来，隔着眼镜看清原来姜承録手里正在翻阅的是乐谱。

他本想凑近一点看看韩国人看的乐谱是怎样的（反正他也看不懂），没想到还没撑起身子，忽然忍不住打了个喷嚏，并接连打了好几个，差点整个人失去平衡从过窄的沙发上摔下去。好在他躺得还算平实，吸了吸鼻子想摆脱这意外状况，却感觉到一只温热的手抓住了他的脚，伴随着不能忽视的力道。

等他再望过去，哪里还有真 · 工具书乐谱，只看见姜承録眼睛里只有他一个人，透露出远比以往相处时明显数倍的关切。高振宁心里一下子乐了，像被从上至下浇了一壶炼奶，甜得过分。 “ 我马上就好了。 ” 他再次吸了吸鼻子， “ 真的，你别那样看我， Shy 哥。 ”

然而温度确实骗不了人。高振宁的鞋码不太符合身高，这点往常比较有利于他的收鞋之路，但也让他发现自己的脚居然被完全握住了，对方手掌的温度整个传递过来。这种不同寻常的接触让他感觉非常怪异，下一秒只听见姜承録说： “ 宁，去穿袜子。 ”

高振宁心里浮现了问号，只能当他是不太会用语气词，否则这听起来似乎不怎么友善的语气是怎么回事。而且明明你才是终生不穿袜子协会首席会员吧。

“ 真的没事。 ” 最后他只回答了这几个字，低头看回被自己冷落的手机，里面是刚才被带飞的路人发来的组队邀请，然后假装无意地试着收回自己的脚，最好能换个姿势，很快就能暖起来 ……

然而他失败了。

他感觉到那只手握紧了他。他惊愕地再次看过去，却发现姜承録仍然在盯着他，眼里不再是什么关切，相反变成了一种近乎漠然的、一定会达到目的的耐心。高振宁甚至以为那是自己的错觉。然后他意识到自己果然没有好透，否则怎么会感受到一阵凉意从背上滑过呢？

他想起来直到不久前他还在用对王柳羿一样的模式和姜承録相处。他想起来不久前第一次忍不住偷偷秀恩爱时说了姜承録是傻白甜。现在看来这些全是无稽之谈，再也不可能了。

原来 Shy 哥在游戏里表现出来的那些东西不是空穴来风，而是真实存在在他体内的。只不过他对普通的亲疏远近一向一视同仁，礼貌克制，从不泄露分毫。就这样，高振宁在与新晋恋人重逢的第一天晚上就窥见了接下来的一切：同时存在着的，如炼奶浇灌的甜蜜和凉意刺背的恐惧。

姜承録没再给他反应的时间，手指从他的脚掌往上攀，捏住他的脚踝，使力将他朝自己拉了过来。对于自己这个体重是怎么就这样被拉动的，高振宁也不是很明白，总之下一秒他发现自己踩上了更温热的物体。是姜承録下腹部的衣服。姜承録将他的小腿下半部分都搁在怀里，然后不再看他，重新拿起了那本乐谱。

比起刚才闪过的凉意，更汹涌的爱意把高振宁淹没了。他想，姜承録并不是要求他服从自己，他只是希望能掌控他的状态，无所谓以什么方式。

一段时间之后，高振宁趁闲聊时刻向王柳羿透露了姜承録行为模式的百分之一，结合上王柳羿与他工作中相处时领略到的百分之一，王柳羿见他算不上高兴的表情，好心劝导他： “ 要是接受不了早点分手算了，时间越长越难解决，小心以后连在峡谷里面见面都尴尬。 ”

“ 倒也不是接受不了。 ”

王柳羿好歹也算半个宅男， “ 哦，原来宁王有这个倾向。 ”

“ 不是的！ …… 是因为我喜欢他吧。 ”

“ ？那你说个锤子啊。 ” 王柳羿头也不回地走了。

高振宁：？我说的都是实话啊。

姜承録从桌上拿来的润滑剂是他们俩从国内带来的，才一个多星期已经用完三分之一了。原因倒也是姜承録每次上手没什么准头，能让高振宁少疼一会儿用多少他都乐意。高振宁一动未动地等着他回来，只是完全清明了的眼睛一直紧紧跟着他。姜承録把液体倒在右手上，拿出两根手指摸索着探进他越发收缩得厉害的肉洞。

里面的软肉一如既往的湿热，紧紧吸着他的手指。或许是最近用的还算频繁，姜承録感觉到没费多少力就让他打开了不少，于是收回手指，把还没合上盖子的润滑液倒出一点，淋在自己已经挺立的龟头上。他在黑暗中握住仰躺着的人的腿根，把阴茎怼上穴口，在周围摩挲几下，然后不客气地慢慢顶了进去。

高振宁一直盯着他的动作，清楚地知道他没有戴套。于是出于心理暗示，被填满的时候他感觉连自己的喉咙都上移了几分，眼泪不受控制地往外涌。姜承録一口气操进了最里面，顶端被穴肉紧紧包裹着，呼气时抬头看见高振宁脸上清晰的水痕，一边毫不犹豫地抽插起来一边问： “ 宁，很痛吗？ ”

做了半天心理准备的高振宁倒一下子不怎么感觉到痛，但仍然抑制不住地泄露出有些尖锐的抽气声，几乎说不出话来。只有等姜承録暂时放慢了节奏时他才勉强开口，却被哭腔限制了词句， “ 哈、哈啊 …… 好、好深 ——Shy 哥、 Shy 哥 …… 呜 —— 满、满了 …… 嗯、好涨 ……”

姜承録闻声忽然笑了起来。

最近整个队伍的气氛偏向压抑，完全靠高振宁和某些队友一起说相声来调节。但他早就不具备在姜承録面前讲单口相声的能力了，因此眼下这个久违的只属于他的笑容让他暂时抛却了一切顾虑，捏着床单哭得更厉害了： “ 呜 …… 进、进来了 —— 呜啊、 Shy 哥 …… 啊、你、你亲 —— 亲亲我 ——”

高振宁在撒娇这件事上一直是王者。姜承録一颗无坚不摧的心都要给他挠花了。

姜承録于是一边推着他的大腿更快速地操弄着，一边俯下身吻了他湿透的嘴唇，尝到满满泪水的咸味。高振宁实在被他填得太满了，整个肠道都被操成了鸡巴的形状，而姜承録还像是在寻找什么一样不满地开拓着。高振宁很快就没力气哭了，呻吟里夹杂的讨饶声都被姜承録直接吞吃入腹了。

这时姜承録再次放慢了速度，压着他每一下都用力顶进最深处，一手仍然握着他的腿根，另一只手上来捏住他已经肿胀起来的乳头，不死心地抠挖起根本不会打开的乳缝。痛感变成了成倍的快感折腾着他，很快一股熟悉且让他害怕的感觉席卷上来： “ 呜、呜啊！啊、要、要到了 —— 啊！！呜 —— ！ ” 果然这时姜承録感觉到他的肠道异常地剧烈收缩了几下，然后一股湿热的液体从深处喷出来打在他也快要高潮的龟头上，少部分从穴口流泻出来，更多的被阴茎堵在了里面。

这一年里高振宁只经历过几次这种非典型的高潮，但最近有愈加频繁的趋势。这过程就像坏掉了一样，前面未经抚慰就直接射精的感觉完全被忽略掉，只剩后面被操到类似潮吹的反应，整个过程里他的腿根一直像筛子一样颤抖着，直到姜承録也完成射精从他体内退出去，然后习惯性安抚地吻着他。

但今天姜承録毫不客气地被他包裹着直接射在了里面，抽搐着的肠壁触到滚烫的液体，又带来新一轮的刺激，让他哭得近乎喘不过气来。等到姜承録又停留了一会儿后抽出去，堆积的液体淅淅沥沥地散出去，他用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，只想快点平静下来。

所以 …… 最初的疑问又纠缠上来，为什么是现在？为什么是今天晚上？但他是不会问的，以后也不会问。

似乎没过多久，离开的姜承録回到他旁边，应该是去做了个简单的清理。高振宁已经完全恢复了冷静，拿开手臂适应前方浴室传来的微光。一站起身他就感觉到黏腻的液体从后穴顺着腿根往下流，只好加快步伐往浴室门走去。但是没走几步他又像想起什么，停下来转回身看向那边也在看着自己的姜承録。

姜承録当然是完全地爽到了，郁结了大半个晚上的压力也散去了。他开始接受即使自己尽到全力可能也不会有好结果这个事实。这个时候走到一半的高振宁停下来，背对着浴室里的唯一光源让他的脸停留在暗处，表情变得未知而不真切，但是声音清晰得不能再清晰：

“Shy 哥，赶快休息吧，我们明天把他们锤爆。 ”

于是不久前才在脑子里浮现过的回忆再次出现了。原来这个人真的一丝一毫都没有变过。

同时一种久远的，陌生的，曾经稳定的信念感在心中浮现，让姜承録在原地怔愣半晌没有动作。

3/

从欧洲直接回去韩国的姜承録，再回到上海已经是半个月后的事了。

半个月里除了最开始和其他队友一起同他道别，告诉他好好休息外，高振宁没有与他说过任何其他的话，连消息都没有发一条。姜承録隐约知道一些事正在发生，但事已至此，也不存在正向解决的空间了。

接他的人将他送进基地后就又匆匆离开了，似乎是因为最近的休赛期反而暴增了工作量。基地里也不如往常热闹，尤其是训练室里窗帘紧闭，姜承録路过时竟觉得有一丝陌生。

但也不是全然如此。他安静地来到楼上，走进空荡荡的房间却隐约感觉到这里并不是只有冷透了的空气。再回头就看见黑漆漆的客厅里，背对着他的沙发其中一侧露出来一个突兀的形状。姜承録站在墙边打开了客厅的灯，见那个形状立即挣动起来，几秒后复又安静。

心下了然的姜承録踩着拖鞋慢吞吞地绕到沙发正面，见高振宁为了能整个缩在明显是随手拿来的毯子下，身体蜷缩到了一个惊人的程度。原本超出沙发长度的身高减到只剩二分之一，甚至在一侧留出了可以供姜承録坐下来的空间。

刚才被突如其来的灯光打扰，高振宁下意识把已经没有移动空间的毯子拽上来遮住了眼睛，暴露在外的赤裸双脚只好互相抵着勉强汲取温度。姜承録在他脑袋边坐下来，脸上露出称不上笑容的笑容，一手揭开毛毯的一角，另一只手跟上去轻轻盖住了高振宁仍然在抗拒灯光的眼睛。

大概是近在咫尺的气息实在太过熟悉，高振宁终于抬手抓住姜承録的手，嘴里迷茫地嘟囔起： “Shy 哥 ……Shy 哥 …… 你回来了？ ” 移开姜承録的手，高振宁眯着眼睛勉强看清正上方的脸，发现确实是半月不见但没怎么变化的脸，于是放心地重新闭紧了眼睛， “ 你不是 …… 不是五点的飞机吗，怎么天都黑了好久才到 ……”

姜承録实际上听不太清他嘴里模糊的字眼，但是从语气判断应该是抱怨等了他太久，也等于解释了为什么可以开暖气的房间就在几步之外他却睡在这里。姜承録言简意赅地解释： “… 堵车了。 ”

也不知道高振宁有没有听到，或者是已经又飞速地坠入了梦里，姜承録本打算进房间给他拿条更大的毯子出来，却发现高振宁抓着他手腕的手没有收力，显然是并没有失去意识。这时高振宁把搁在沙发另一头扶手上的脚微微使力，带动自己整个身体后退了一些距离，脑袋也跟着抬起然后放到了姜承録的大腿上。

姜承録任他动作，眼睛盯着他因为没有清醒透所以反复颤抖着的睫毛，直到他最后放弃似的再次闭回了眼睛。又过了好几秒，高振宁抓着他手腕的手慢慢往下移，两人的手指胡乱地勾在了一起。

基地里大半的人都回家了，姜承録原本并没有期待会在这里见到高振宁。但是他还是出现了，无论是出于什么样的理由。想到这里姜承録空着的那只手跟随自己的目光，顺着高振宁有些乱的头发一路下滑到敞开的衬衫领口，毫不犹豫地往里面探去。

相比起心脏上方最炙热的温度，姜承録刚进入室内没多久的手说是冰块也并不过分了。高振宁被刺激地想要躲避，然而根本无处可躲，只能瑟缩着迎上去。拇指指腹很快剐蹭过小小的乳头，在那里停留下来一下一下拨弄着，高振宁反射性地抖了一下腰部，把头往姜承録的方向继续贴近几分，既是躲避又是求饶。

但说到底姜承録是从来不会停下来的，高振宁只好强迫自己睁开眼睛看向他的脸，希望能分散一下他的注意力。姜承録漆黑的眸子果然从上往下与他视线相接，但他逐渐清晰的脑子也不能读出其中有什么意味，直到他感觉到姜承録抽出手，把力道改放在他的衣领上，他于是被牵引着不得不收回腿爬起来，最后改成了跪坐在姜承録旁边。

那力道继续带着他往姜承録靠去，最后变成了久违的吻。

高振宁脑子里不可避免地开始回忆上一次接吻已经是什么时候的事了。在马德里分别前众目睽睽什么也没有发生，半决赛的清晨大家各自沉默什么也没有发生，那么也许是再往前的某个夜晚，喝了队友从市中心带回来的奶茶，嘴里黏糊糊又甜糊糊的，姜承録不是很喜欢却仍然紧紧扣着他的脑袋 ——

上颚被一下下重重地舔过，高振宁撑不住地腰软下去，又被姜承録稳稳扶住了。既然入侵到了腰线，姜承録的手便顺着他的腰窝往宽松的裤子里滑去，这时高振宁像是猛然想起了什么，弹开身子结束了这个吻。

姜承録没有说话，只是继续看着他，他垂下头避开对方的眼神， “ 等一下 ……Shy 哥 …” 他放匀呼吸，琢磨着似乎还想做点什么来拖延时间，最好能让这场突如其来的性事直接过去。

但姜承録没再给他机会，表情明显不耐地托着他的腰让他跨坐在了自己身上，刚才被阻止的手紧紧按着他的腰，不由分说地往下探去。这个姿势让高振宁更紧张了，因为他们以前也没怎么尝试过这种，他实在不确信姜承録的身板能承受他的重量，只好继续膝盖使力努力撑住自己的身体。

手指很快打开他的臀缝往里去，高振宁不由得呼吸滞住，扶着姜承録的肩膀闭上了眼睛。姜承録的手指摸到湿漉漉的一开一合的肉洞，但那湿漉漉明显并不是分泌的肠液，而是略显黏腻的润滑。姜承録无比熟悉这种触感，更熟悉高振宁身体的每一寸，明显被粗糙扩张过的穴口大概是高振宁几小时前的作品。

本该被归类于甜蜜情趣的事件，却让姜承録脸色更糟糕地快速扯下了他的裤子，扒开浑圆的臀瓣，少见地又一次不戴套就直接把阴茎破开插入了。高振宁根本没有什么扩张的经验，里面还是紧得要命，被直接顶开让他把体重问题完全抛之脑后，完全无法控制地哭喊出声，整个人无力地伏在姜承録身上。

进入到前所未有的深度让姜承録也一下子大脑断了档，等稍微适应了里面的紧致和高热后，他才缓慢地开始抽动。高振宁连手指都失去了力度，眼泪不受控制地滴在姜承録从韩国穿回来的衣服上。他越是想忽略整个人被钉在阴茎上的感觉，越是发现像是五脏六腑都被触及到了，难以呼吸。

过了好几秒，他才隐约听到姜承録好像是在问他疼吗，他于是勉强摇了摇头， “ 呜 …… 被、被 Shy 哥填满了 …… 呜啊、好、好涨 ……”

姜承録明显是被快感从刚才的情绪里拖出来了，眼里只看得到高振宁近在咫尺的非常辛苦的脸，便放慢了速度。确实半个月没做过，不适合一上来就来这么猛的，何况高振宁只是个质量刚刚达标的纸片人。

但他越是这样慢吞吞地干着高振宁，就越是每一下都精准地顶在敏感点上，高振宁双腿打颤，意识模糊地想，这太过了。这时他忽然感觉到体内的阴茎胀大了几分，也许是被他不停收缩的肠肉刺激所致，明明时间还远没有到，高振宁忽然想起了被内射，肚子里被灌满的感觉，惊慌地睁开了眼睛： “ 呜、 Shy 哥 …… 嗯、轻、轻点 —— 哈！不、不要射进来 ……” 他的声音因为强烈的哭腔而变形， “ 呜 —— 呜、唔啊！宁、宁宁、受不了 ……”

姜承録听到请求猛然停了下来，想起这似乎真的是第一次。大部分时候他都会认真戴套，少数特殊情况他直接插入时，高振宁也从来没拒绝过他射进来。

感觉到体内的停滞和面前的视线，高振宁抗拒不了这种注视，脑子一热就接着解释道： “ 明天早上 …… 飞机 ……”

高振宁本身就肠胃非常糟糕，加上绝大多数情况下他都是自己做清理，肚子里被灌满精液时，以他的水平实在是难以清理干净，往往多多少少都会影响第二天的生活，严重起来直接病倒了也说不定。所以为了不影响明天的行程，这请求倒算是很合理。

但是姜承録彻底停了下来。时间久到高振宁虽然还能感觉到体内埋着的巨物，却也逐渐冷静，意识到自己刚才说了什么。一种迟钝却剧烈的痛苦像无限高的海浪将他没顶而过。

不要是现在。什么时候都好，不要是现在。他紧闭着眼睛，想道。

“ 我刚才看到了，你的箱子。 ” 姜承録知道他可以听进去了，于是一手握着他的脖颈侧面，在极近的位置盯着他湿透的眼睛说。

真相似乎大白了。突然热情地给自己做扩张准备好，在客厅等了他不知道多少个小时等到睡着，明明大家都回家了却没有离开，以及房间角落里敞开放着的箱子 …… 即使是在黑暗中，姜承録也能看见几件衣服下压着的物体，透亮的海蓝色微光幽幽地昭示着存在感。

此话一出，就不需要别的言语了，高振宁明白即使是此刻，他们也是最灵魂相通的。更多的泪水从他的眼睛里往外涌，像是极重的悬挂物在他心间猛然坍塌了。奇怪的是，姜承録见过无数次他的眼泪，甚至每隔几个晚上就会见一次，他曾舔过他的眼睑，尝过他的眼泪，听过他在耳边压抑不住的抽噎，此刻却依然能清晰地辨别出这一次不同以往。不再是因脆弱体质而旺盛的生理泪水，而是实打实的由遗憾浇灌成的渴求却无奈的锥心之痛。

就像在那个姜承録从来没有涉足过的海滩。

高振宁的腰垮下来，把脸埋进了姜承録的颈窝。这短暂的人生里没有什么容易的事，打职业熬出头不容易，被按在饮水机边也不容易，但还是很少有事能让他像被击溃一样痛哭起来。

也许这确实是糟糕的一天。

他也想不起是从什么时候起，也许是冬末春初，也许是又一次住进上路时，他们似乎渐渐活成了一个人。住同一个房间，出门用同一个箱子，满衣柜混穿的衣服。就连再一次走上世界舞台时，用着同一组键盘的正副项。

而这一天是不得不抽离，结束掉这一切的日子，是撕毁已经融合的人我边界，再重建的日子。

断断续续收的礼物已经寄走，高振宁寻思着别的也没什么好带走的，最后只是把只有他的码子的衣服和鞋子放进了箱子，然后把奖杯塞在了最底下。但最终来说搬家只是物理上的分开，不值得他这般失了魂魄。

真正击溃他的是做下的决定，就像最终挣开了姜承録无数次蹙着眉攥紧他的手腕。下沉随之而来。

这时经过漫长的沉默，姜承録把像是从水里捞出来的高振宁微抬起来，抽出了自己的阴茎，让他只是跪坐在自己身上。高振宁不再被刺激着，放松下来接受他的注视，通红的眼睛抬起来对上他的视线。陌生感褪去，更久远的姜承録似乎就在他面前。

虽然很不想在做爱的时候面对这些事，高振宁还是想起了已经在脑子里出现过无数次的场景：在柏林的酒店餐厅里，得知第二轮的上场安排后，王柳羿表示不太认可高振宁提出的 “ 我和 Shy 哥的事和比赛没有关系 ” 的看法。彼时熟读情商的王柳羿迟疑了许久才对还处在兴奋中的高振宁泼出冷水：

“ 确实没什么关系吧。只不过是**他**期待了你以外的人。 ”

如果是更久以前的高振宁只会回答，这有什么，我会再次向他证明自己的。可是那时候的他疲惫不堪，泥泞不堪，除了保有继续走下去的勇气，也只能说一句，不要相信我。

何况许多事即使后来被证明是错的，也不代表他就能责怪对方做错了。

他能保证的唯有，他自己会永远期待姜承録。最期待姜承録。

高振宁于是最后一次盯着那双他永远期待的眼睛。这时姜承録就像是与他想到了一模一样的事，又或者只是读懂了他瞳孔里透露的决心，奇怪地温柔地笑了起来：

“ 宁 … 对**你**感到抱歉。 ”

对所有人感到抱歉。

对你感到抱歉。

高振宁闻言汗毛直属，快速地捂住他的嘴，疯狂摇了摇头， “ 你说什么呢。 Shy 哥，你永远是最猛的，你没有对不起任何人，中文不好就不要乱说话。 ”

伺机而动的命运把难题甩在他们面前时，他们不过是选择了不同的东西。姜承録选择了愿意为之付出生命的事业，反正这个人永远也无法从自己身边逃开。而高振宁选择了这个人，也正因为他们的设想是永远。

事后他独自反观发生的一切，明白也许不过是他更喜欢对方罢了。这也是为什么他明明无法从跪在姜承録面前获得任何额外的快感，却依然愿意给他展现的强烈控制欲让步。他就像一只愿意翻过身子露出肚皮任主人揉搓的大猫一样，愿意在不触及底线的情况下最大限度地为恋人做出改变和退让。归根结底，他只是热爱姜承録俯视他时眼里的爱意，并愿意为此献上一切罢了。

所以谁也没有错。最后他们选择的东西都落空，也不过是输给了判断失误的自己。

姜承録听懂了他最后的宽慰，单手握着他的下巴吻掉了他还在不受控制不停滑下的眼泪。足够温柔的暗示让高振宁觉得安全了，他难以直白传达的意思大概也传达到了。他勉强撑起小腿想要从这个尴尬的姿势里离开，却忽然被姜承録掐住了腰。

姜承録从后面掀开了他的衬衫，另一只手快速撸了几下被晾了半天急着释放的阴茎，伴随他漫长压抑的呼吸，几股精液飞溅到高振宁赤裸的脊背上，慢慢向臀缝流去。

高振宁愣了几秒才意识到发生了什么。像是刚刚感受到的自由转瞬即逝，他又被牢牢圈进了姜承録画出的一方之地。如坠冰窖。

几秒后，他终于展现身高优势挣开了腰上的手，跳下沙发快速往浴室走去，中间差点因为过急而摔倒。在热水下站了不知道多久，他才突然发现刚才被操狠了勃起过的性器不知不觉已经软下去了，身体里流窜过的快感也消失殆尽。洗完澡后他摸出和衬衫一起带进来的手机，准备叫车去机场时手还在抖，也不知是否是因为刚才在热水里呆了太久。

再出来时客厅里的灯已经关上了，姜承録也暂时没了踪影，大概是去了这一层楼的另一个浴室。高振宁整理好白天就收拾得差不多的东西，顶着湿漉漉的头发，快步往下楼的电梯走去。

但最终他还是在客厅的尽头又停了下来，回过头来看见姜承録站在房间门口，戴着黑色的眼镜，隔着一整个落地窗的距离看着他。

高振宁歪了歪脑袋，在心里长叹一口气： “ 也许我们要分开一段时间了。 ”

姜承録目光动也不动，语气几无波澜： “ 但是你会回来吧。 ”

“ 你会回来的。 ”*

这时叮的一声，电梯门打开，金色的灯光在漆黑的地板上延伸出一个狭长的区域。高振宁转身走了进去。

完 .

**Author's Note:**

> *最后两句对话出自视频av5364247的结尾：  
"So we were saying goodbye for a while."  
"But you gotta come back."  
本文灵感也出自此视频，但是是八竿子打不着的圈就不详说了。  
**前两章是去马德里之前写的，最后一章是回来之后写的。关于结尾犹豫了很久，尤其是因为最后一局看id的事。总之是关于告别的故事，但也许他们无需告别，需要告别的是我自己。


End file.
